Pokemon Gone
by Hoprocker
Summary: Valor. Mystic. Instinct. Upon the creation of these three teams, Pokemon trainers became divided. Many thirst for one thing alone: to become stronger. But strength has a price to pay and hides behind a veil of dark secrets. During an innocent visit to Professor Willow's lab, one trainer discovers just how deep the rabbit hole goes. A darker take on Pokemon Go.


_**Welcome to Pokemon Gone! A dark oneshot on Pokemon Go, based in the Pokemon world. I've heard a few jokes about this game floating around, but I don't think anyone's written a story about it yet. And since I'm drowning in the hype, I couldn't resist.**_

 _ **This story almost feels like the prologue to an even bigger story, but sadly I won't be writing anymore than this. My hope is that it inspires others! I'd love to see more Pokemon Go fic. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review!**_

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Gone**_

"—and I don't know _why_ I used an incense when I knew I'd have to leave soon, but I did. Then while I was riding my bike, I felt something latch onto my knee and it was this Rattata! I nearly crashed into a tree, I was so surprised. But I wound up catching him and naming him Kneerat," I giggle idiotically at the conclusion to my story.

For a long moment, no one says anything. My friends are completely absorbed in their trackers. Even the powerful, intimidating Pokemon by their side—Rhydon, Dragonite, Lapras, Charizard—barely spare me a glance. My cheeks burn with a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. None of them were listening.

Then Rose mutters, "Kneerat," in an amused tone. She grins at the Rattata perched on my knee. "What's the CP?"

"Oh." I blink, pleased that _someone_ was paying attention. "It's 30."

"30?!" Another friend scoffs, suddenly snapping back into the conversation. "Trade that Rattacrap in for a candy!"

I open my mouth for a sharp retort, but it's lost in a flurry of stunned shouts. My friends just received notification that the gym they'd worked so hard to take today was stolen by Team Mystic. They hadn't even managed to hold onto it for an hour. I can't help feel a bit smug, but I don't let it show on my face.

"Let's go get it back!"

"Stinking Mystics…we'll make them pay!"

"If they're still there, they're going to be sorry!"

Without so much as a goodbye, my friends recall their Pokemon, hop on their bikes, and speed away through the park. I'm left sitting on my bench, one hand raised in farewell. I won't be going with them to retake the gym.

Because they're Team Valor. And I joined Team Instinct.

They're only interested in becoming as strong as possible so they can take every gym in a five-mile radius. It's a pride thing. If I went along, I wouldn't be able to participate. I would only wind up feeling left out.

So I stay with Kneerat, grooming his coarse purple fur with my fingers.

It's a beautiful day to be outside. The sunlight cuts shafts through the canopy of oaks and maples, dappling the grass with light and shade. There are Pokemon trainers all over the park, either lounging in said shade and racing towards the nearest patch of tall grass, armed to the teeth with countless Pokeballs. Despite the activity, it's relatively quiet. The sway of the trees and bubbling of a nearby brook drown out the voices of trainers. I close my eyes, reveling in it.

"Hey White!" Someone calls my name.

My friends have become nothing more than a red splotch in the distance. The voice belongs to Blue, a Mystic, and one of my closest friends. Though not as close as we used to be before the Divide.

He approaches with a group of his own kind, all garbed in blue, their majestic insignia covering their shirts and hats. Some of these people are—were—my own acquaintances. Others I've never seen before. Nonetheless, I put on a friendly face.

"Hey, it's been a while!"

"It has. Still taking out the trash?"

I force a laugh. That's what he calls it when I hang out with my Valor friends. "More like they're taking me out," I say weakly.

"Or more like they ditched you. Most likely when they saw they lost that gym." Blue trades smirks with his gang. "Anyways, we're off to catch Pokemon so we can evolve our strongest. Wanna come?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine right here," I say lightly.

I can tell the rest of the group is getting impatient. They wouldn't want me among them, anyways, catching Pokemon that could only be used to fight theirs. It'd be uncomfortable. And as much as I love making other people uncomfortable, I'm not going to put myself through that.

Luckily, Blue doesn't try harder to make me come along. In the past, he might have. But now he's pretty indifferent. "If you say so!"

I watch them leave, laughing and trading inside jokes as they go. Telling myself that I'm not lonely. Telling myself I'd be unhappy if I went along with them anyways. _I'm a strong independent Pokemon trainer who don't need no friends._

 _Ugh…_

Why did Professor Willow have to go and create the teams and this competition? Everything was fine before. If you wanted to compete, you did. If you wanted to be casual, you could do so and not feel bad about it. But nowadays you _have_ to be on a team and you _have_ to support it with everything you've got.

"We used to _all_ hang out, you know," I tell Kneerat, plucking him off my knee and taking him into my lap. He struggles a bit, annoyed. "It was fun at first. I used to join in the debates on which team was best. I said Instinct's the best because we're the lovable underdogs, the few-and-far-in-between protagonists who are destined for greatness!" I laugh, remembering how my friends had reacted to that. Good-natured eye rolls and sarcastic "suuure's."

Kneerat blinks up at me with scarlet eyes. He's surprisingly tame for a newly caught Pokemon. Though he nibbles on my fingers with a little too much force. I gently tear them away and go on:

"Now I know not to waste my breath. It doesn't matter what you say about your team or what they've accomplished. All you know is that whichever one _you're_ on is the best team. And you'll fight with people over this silly fact and use hurtful words and create this huge rift and eventually…well…" I smile bitterly. "I guess I should have picked Valor or Mystic, but…I'm not strong or smart. So I followed my instincts."

"That's good! And we're happy to have you, White!"

"Holy Arceus!" I gasp and whirl around in my seat, nearly sending Kneerat flying. Behind me stands Spark, the leader of Team Instinct himself. I haven't seen him since the day I joined.

 _Do you make a habit of creeping up on people in the park?!_ I want to scream. Instead I ask, "What are you doing here?" I scramble to my feet, unsure of what to do. Valor has a salute for their leader and Mystic follows some code of respect, but I'm not sure what Instinct does. _Probably nothing, knowing us._

My guess is correct. Spark is open and friendly, his warm smile melting my apprehension. He's nice to look at, so I decide to forgive him for sneaking up on me. "Just delivering some supplies to the nearby Pokestops." He shows me a bag stuffed with Pokemon eggs.

"I never knew leaders did that," I murmur, eyeing the many eggs with surprise. It's tempting to steal one right out of the bag and run with it.

"I'm the only one that does. Candela spends her time training and battling, while Blanche only cares about research. But don't worry, I have plenty of help! Speaking of which, would _you_ like to help me?" He runs a hand through his golden hair, brushing the bangs out of his eyes to smile at me.

I bite back a groan. It's tempting to turn him down and be lazy but I can't say no to that face. "Okay," I agree, reluctant. "What do I need to do?"

"Just walk with me. I could use the company and it'll make the deliveries go faster."

"Oh, sure! I can do that."

I let Kneerat stay out of his ball while we walk around the park, restocking the Pokestops. He scampers after us, only pausing to sniff the ground for food every so often. When he clambers over Spark's feet in an effort to reach me, he can't help but comment on him.

"So…a Rattata? Not the most popular Pokemon."

 _No kidding._ I try not to let his words bug me. "I know. He's not terribly strong and I already own a few of his kind, but we met in such a spectacular fashion, I'm a little hesitant to part with him."

Spark nods in understanding.

I pause. "Actually, um…I have a question."

"And I have an answer! Probably." He chuckles at his own joke.

My face remains serious. This is something I've been wondering for a while. "What happens to Pokemon who get transferred? Why can't you ever see them again?"

Spark stops dead, so abruptly that a few eggs tumble out of his bag. "Whoops!"

"Oh, way to go!"

I help him gather them up and stick them back in the bag, making sure none are damaged—which none are. Thank Arceus.

"Why don't I show you?"

"Huh?" I totally lost track of the conversation. "The eggs?"

"Professor Willow's lab. It's the place Pokemon are transferred to. We can tour it if you want! As soon as we finish this up, I mean." He winks.

"Ooh, tempting. Let me see if I have room for it on my schedule." I pretend to think about it. Of course there's absolutely nothing going on. My schedule has been wide open since the Divide and the destruction of my social life. "Sure, I'll go! Sounds fun." I match his grin.

This is turning out to be a pretty decent day after all.

* * *

I've been to Professor Willow's lab before, but I've never been inside. I'm originally from the Kanto region. The Pokemon Lab there is a quaint little thing, but this one is _huge_. It's even bigger than the Pokemon School I attended, and it even extends deep into the underground, according to Spark.

Inside, all sorts of people go about their business. Doctors, researchers, interns. They rush to their destination, noses buried in papers, or struggling to balance mugs of coffee. No one has the time to even look at us. It's a wonder Professor Willow even gives us the promised tour.

The walls and floors of this place are stark white. The artificial lighting makes it look like they're almost glowing and I can't help but squint at our guide.

"I have about ten or fifteen minutes I can spare, but then I need to get back to work," he says, glancing at a wristwatch. The professor takes his glasses off and rests them on top of his springy silver hair. His smile is disarming, crinkling up the corners of his dark eyes. "Follow me, Miss White."

The amount of activity in the lab is almost overstimulating. It's hard to take everything in as we move through the crowd. Upon seeing Professor Willow, workers part the way. We're like a knife slicing through butter. We easily make it past reception, into a glass elevator that looks out on multiple floors. As soon as everyone's situated, we're off.

"Here's our first stop," Professor Willow says, as we go down to the first floor. "This is the infirmary. Transferred Pokemon come through here first, to heal injuries and check for any unwanted diseases."

On this floor are countless doctors and nurses, treating Pokemon with a gentle touch. A few actually smile at us as we past, but I assume that's because we're with the professor. We only stay for a few minutes, then it's off to the next bit of the tour on the floor below.

"If the treated Pokemon are healthy and strong, and boast desirable genes, they enter the breeding program to provide eggs for trainers to hatch."

Spark nudges me excitedly, like maybe I'm not paying attention or I didn't know where eggs came from before this.

I can't help but brighten when I see the many comfortable exhibits Pokemon are given to breed in. One is a luscious garden, another is a lovely pond. They match the types of the Pokemon they contain. Each and every pair seems content. I can't help but "Aww!" at a pair of Ninetales snuggled together over an egg, warming themselves next to a heater.

At that moment, a breeder steps into the exhibit. One of the two Ninetales suddenly springs up, tails flared, lip curling. The other hunches protectively over the egg, growling. The breeder stays calm, reaching into her pocket for something…

"Let's move on," Professor Willow says quickly, grabbing me by the arm and guiding me away from the Ninetales.

After a few steps, I hear a loud _zap_ and flinch. I guess they've got to get the eggs somehow. "I don't like this," I blurt out, stopping in my tracks, my heart pulling me back in the direction of the Ninetales.

"I don't like it either," Professor Willow says, taking my hand in his and patting it. "But sometimes we've got to use force if we're going to provide for our trainers."

His dark eyes are soft with regret. The many eggs I've hatched in the past run through my mind. The anticipation they brought, the excitement at finding out what might be inside…I loved it. Even the disappointment that came with an undesirable Pokemon. At least Professor Willow gave me plenty of candy for those.

"One last stop and then we'll go," Professor Willow declares, heading off towards the elevator.

Spark and I follow. "Professor," I say slowly. "What happens to the undesirable Pokemon?"

He laughs. It is a jovial, booming sound that bounces off the enclosed space of the elevator. "There is no such thing, my dear."

A wave of happiness (with a touch of guilt) washes over me. My hand closes over the Pokeball in my pocket, containing my Rattata. _He's right._

"Here we are! This is where Pokemon who do not enter the breeding program go. Here they have their information recorded, are tagged, given a tracking chip, and released. If the Pokemon is ever recaptured, we can use this for research. Each time they're transferred to us, we can look at where that Pokemon traveled, how much they grew, or even what sort of personality traits are common in their species."

"One that gets captured a lot probably likes humans," I muse.

"Exactly. Anyways, I'm afraid that's all the time we have. Thank you for letting me enlighten you, White!" Professor Willow offers his hand, as though I'm the one who just did _him_ a favor.

"Thank you for doing so," I mumble awkwardly, grasping it. I nearly forget to let go because my mind is wrestling with an idea. "Um…actually, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I pull out the Pokeball in my pocket and hold it out. "This is Kneerat. I wish I could keep him, but I don't have the space. Can you use him in your research?"

Professor Willow's eyes are kind as he closes his hand over the Pokeball and takes Kneerat from me. I'm too busy looking at the expression on his face that I almost miss a sudden movement in the corner of my eye. Almost.

A researcher is carrying a Pidgey inside a room, but it's struggling like nothing I've ever seen before, squawking and scattering feathers. But the man has its legs in a clamp and it can't break free. That's all I see before a door swings shut behind them. It's unmarked, save for a bold "Employees Only" sign. A shiver runs up my spine. I can no longer hear the Pidgey's screams…and yet, I still can.

"I'll take care of this Rattata," Professor Willow promises, snapping me back to reality.

"Thanks for your time!" Spark says happily, then looks at me to do the same.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, sir. For everything," I give him a stiff half-nod, half-bow.

Professor Willow shows us to the door. As we step outside, back into the warmth of the day, I realize I have goosebumps on my arms. I rub them away, heaving a shuddering breath.

"Well, I've got more deliveries to make. I'd better get back inside and grab another load," Spark sighs, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. "This was a nice break." He glances at me, eyebrows shooting up with concern. "You okay?"

"I—I don't know. I mean, yeah," I stammer. "Yeah, I'm fine. There was just a weird door in there and…I don't know. I wanted to go in and see what's in there. Whatever. I'm fine!"

Spark turns around, facing me straight on. His grin is a little lop-sided. "It's just a door," he laughs.

I shake my head, trying to laugh with him. "It just gave me a bad feeling for some reason. I'm sure it's noth-!" I gasp as fingernails suddenly dig into my skin.

Spark's hand is gripping my shoulder. His soft golden eyes have a new edge. They stare straight into mine, piercing.

The air turns cold all around me.

"I know I say this all the time…" Spark says in a low, harsh voice that sounds nothing like his own. "But this time I mean it…trust your instincts."

I can't breathe.

Then the pressure on my shoulder vanishes. Spark blinks and his eyes are warm and friendly again. The sun's warmth returns, but I still stand frozen.

"Well, see you around!" Spark says cheerfully, like we've just been chatting about the weather. He gives my stinging shoulder a pat, then passes me to reenter the lab.

I whip around, watching him go, gritting my teeth.

I can't leave now. Something is seriously wrong. And Kneerat is still in there.

I'm going back in.

Tonight.

* * *

I guess I could always go in and ask for my Rattata back, but where's the fun in that? Besides, I have a feeling Professor Willow wouldn't let me into that back room even if I asked as nicely as I'm capable of. So I throw on the blackest clothing I own, tie my hair into a tight ponytail, and head to the lab, feeling like a spy.

Nami and Caesar accompany me. My strongest Pokemon: a Vaporeon and a Nidorino. Just four more candies and Caesar will evolve. But that's not important right now.

The sun sets and the air turns cold. A crescent moon rises over the distant forest, giving me a trace amount of light to see by. For hours, I watch the doctors and researchers of the lab depart for home. But I never see Professor Willow's tall figure among them. He must live at the lab. But it doesn't matter. I'm going in.

We go in through the window. A Nidorino's horn is harder than diamond…it's almost too easy. The noise doesn't even draw any people. All have gone home for the night, tired from their busy jobs.

As we go along, Nami takes out the security cameras with her water attacks. This is almost kind of fun.

Down the elevator we go, straight to the "Employees Only" room. There's a rotten feeling in my gut as I step up to the door. Like it shouldn't have been this easy. Or something might go terribly wrong at any moment. But all is peaceful and there's not a soul in sight.

I swallow and nod to both Nami and Caesar. Slowly, I open the door with a drawn out creak. I barely hear it over the sound of my own thundering heart. Together, my Pokemon and I step inside and I fumble for the light switch. The lights blink on and my breath catches in my throat.

Well. It's not what I was expecting, but it's nonetheless impressive. Before me are shelves upon shelves of bins, all containing Pokeballs. Countless. I can't imagine how many Pokemon share the space in this little storage room with me.

As I mill through the aisles, admiring the sights, I realize something. All of the baskets are labeled in the order of what's on the Pokedex, but a great many are missing. I quickly notice there are no Rattatas. No Pidgeys either. Or Weedle, Caterpie, Eevee…Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, not even Pikachu. Then it hits me.

The "baby" Pokemon are not accounted for. The ones who have not yet evolved. Why aren't they being stored here too?

Nami's sweet little voice calls for me across the room. I go to her and find her standing in an empty corner, pawing at the floor. Caesar comes bounding up, stops short, and bares his teeth. It takes me a moment to realize there's a clasp that looks like it's part of the floor. Nami has found a secret hatch.

"Now I _really_ feel like a spy," I whisper, tugging on the handle. The hatch door is heavy, but I manage to yank it off with Caesar's help. We're left gazing down into a deep, dark hole with cold air filtering out of it. And that's not all. I can hear screaming.

Ice water fills my veins. There's nothing more I'd rather do than go home. But I've come so far. There's no going back now.

I recall Nami and Caesar into their Pokeballs, since they can't navigate the ladder. Its rungs are cold. _Cold like bone_ enters my mind. If I was nervous before, it's nothing compared to now. My heart feels like it's in my throat, choking me, throbbing all the way to my fingertips. The deeper into the ground I go, the louder the agonized cries ring in my ears. And now I can tell that the voices belong to Pokemon.

I tell myself they're scared. Professor Willow is keeping them to study before he releases them back into the wild, but they don't know that. They're alone, in a strange place. Of course they're scared. Who wouldn't be?

Then I'm clear of the tunnel and a huge room opens up before me. Unlike the rest of the lab, the ceiling and walls are painted black. There's a rope net covering them. Beyond that, bars.

This room is a giant cage. And inside, thousands upon thousands of Pokemon. Crammed so tightly into tiny cages that they can barely move. All they can do is cry and scream for reprieve. Everywhere I look, it's a scene straight out of a horror movie.

A dozen Magikarps are stacked on top of one another in a mere foot of water, bodies writhing, mouths gasping for breath. So many Eevees all sharing a single cage so that they look like nothing more than one big lump of brown fur. Spearows and Pidgeys with their wings clipped and talons clamped. Helpless. Even a handful of Abras, able to teleport, trapped in metallic contraptions that render their powers useless.

The noise literally hurts my eardrums. I want to clamp my hands over them, but they're glued to the ladder, hanging on for dear life. My stomach is roiling. I'm going to throw up.

Then the Pokemon notice me. One by one, it spreads like a virus. Their eyes fall on me and they know I'm not supposed to be here. I can help them. And they direct their cries to me, begging, pleading for me to save them. That's not even the worst part.

The worst part is the ones who stay silent. The ones who lie limp at the bottom of their cages, those who have given up, are somehow worse than their shrieking counterparts.

Somehow, despite the senseless noise, there's one voice that breaks past the din. My eyes fall on a purple mass in the heart of this hell.

"Kneerat!" I whisper. His pleas move me to action. I fly down the rest of the ladder and rush down the aisles, barely taking note of the fact that the door to this giant cage is hanging open. Someone has been here. But all I care about is the little Pokemon who I handed over to this fate.

He's trapped in a cage with so many Rattata, you can't even see the bottom. He rests on top of his brothers and sisters, his purple coat riddled with sores and a number of bite wounds. There are tears in my eyes when I reach through the bars to touch him. He doesn't flinch away or bear a grudge towards me. He cranes his neck to nibble on my fingers with just a little too much force.

"I'm getting you out of here," I murmur. Then I sweep my gaze around the room. " _All_ of you."

 _Boom._

The thud of the hatch closing echoes and the Pokemon all fall silent. There's no time to think.

I run so fast my legs and lungs burn. Leaving the cage, I throw myself at the rope wall and climb like I've never climbed before. All the way to the rope ceiling, where I hope my black clothes will blend with the dark background.

As soon as I'm in place, he appears. Professor Willow. He climbs down the ladder with a clipboard tucked under his arm, muttering to himself. Hatred flames within me and I clutch the rope so hard, my knuckles turn white. I've never felt rage like this. Professor Willow is going to pay for his poor treatment of Pokemon.

He gets to the bottom and I ponder climbing back to freedom and escaping with this knowledge. But something makes me stay. I watch him move between the rows of Pokemon, scrabbling notes on his clipboard. The trapped Pokemon growl, hiss, screech, and spit at the sight of him. It's all they can do. Again, I silently promise them that I'm going to save them.

Professor Willow stops by the overabundance of Rattatas. He puts down his clipboard. _What is he doing?_

With some difficulty, he picks up the cage and starts hauling it to another room I didn't notice. This door is marked with a large _Keep out! Danger!_ sign. Just before Professor Willow disappears inside, I catch sight of Kneerat's little face pressed against the bars of the cage, eyes searching for me.

"I'm coming, Kneerat!" I snap through gritted teeth, climbing down so fast that even the Mankeys look impressed despite their predicament. I blaze past Ponytas and Slowpoke, who watch me go with hopeful eyes. Nami and Caesar burst from their Pokeballs, prepared to go down fighting for their brethren.

I throw open the door without a thought. Danger signs be damned. Let's do this thing.

"Professor Willow!" I bellow. "You're—uh, not here."

The professor has vanished. I'm standing in a small white room with the cage of Rattatas sitting on a table. Before I can do anything else, a shrill, whistle-like sound pierces the air.

It's gas. White-purplish gas is pouring into the room.

I throw myself down to the ground, trying to cover Nami and Caesar's snouts with my shirt to save them from breathing it. My nostrils burn. My vision swims, and then tunnels to black. Just like the tunnel I entered to get to this hell…I'm about to be lost in it forever.

Then something cool splashes across my face. Water.

"Nngh…Na…mi…" My legs and arms feel like lead. I lean on my Pokemon for support and they help me sit up.

I was only out for seconds. The Rattatas, however, all lie in a lifeless heap.

"No!" I cry out, scrambling to them on my hands and knees. The ground tilts violently under me and I grip the bars of the cage for support. "Kneerat!"

He's lying on top of the pile, limp, eyes closed. But his little chest is still moving. Taking fast breaths. He's alive.

"I'm getting you out of here," I say, nearly choking on the lump in my throat. I stumble to my feet and straight towards the door, struggling to haul this cage of unconscious Rattatas with me. Weakened, but determined. If Professor Willow shows up, I'll straight up fistfight him. Nami and Caesar can watch.

We go out the exit, but the room full of abused Pokemon is gone. For ten seconds, I just stand there, blinking and disoriented. My mind is still hazy from that dose of sleeping gas. It takes me a bit to realize that I went through the wrong door. And once my vision is clear enough to observe my surroundings, horror grips me.

A gigantic machine takes up most of the space in this room. There are many pieces to it. Closest to me is a clawlike contraption and a conveyor belt that slopes down into a machine that gapes hungrily, like it's being fed whatever the belt carries. A terrible grinding sound emits from this machine. The spinning of dozens of tiny knives.

 **VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

Past that are more machines I can't place a name to. One glows with heat. Another appears to be some kind of mixer. There's a tray of spherical molds, waiting to be filled. And all the way at the end of the assembly line is a big vat of something.

I put down the Rattatas and shuffle to the far end of the room, as though in a dream. In my heart, I know what's in this bin. But I can't believe it until my eyes see it. And when I'm close enough, they do. And there is no more denying this nightmare.

It's candy.

Rattata candy. Gleaming tan-and-purple in the light.

"Team Instinct always _was_ my least favorite."

The door to the room slams with a heavy thud, followed by the click of a lock.

There stands Professor Willow himself, hands tucked into the coat of his lab pocket, looking as he always does. The only thing that's missing is his usual calm smile. Now, he wears an almost disappointed frown.

I want to move, but I can't. My legs feel like quivering jelly. I'm scared. I'm scared, but I try to draw strength from the Pokemon at my side, ready to defend me until their last breath. I must do the same, for my Pokemon, and for the ones trapped inside this horrid place.

Professor Willow grabs the cage of Rattatas and begins hauling them toward the machine. "There's the admirable Team Valor," he says, and it almost sounds like he's talking to himself instead of me. "Thoughtlessly conquering every gym for miles, making their Pokemon stronger and stronger so they can cut down anyone who stands in their way. Or there's the clever Team Mystic, devoting themselves to catching and evolving as many Pokemon as possible in a quest for both strength and wisdom. Practically doing my job for me." His expression turns into a smirk as he sets the cage onto a heavy platform beneath the claw and opens the top.

Then he turns to me. "Then there's _you_ ," he sneers. "Team Instinct, the self-proclaimed protagonists, the ones who just can't seem to _keep their nose out of other people's business._ " He reaches into the cage and yanks Kneerat out by his scruff.

"STOP!" I scream, sprinting forward.

Professor Willow holds up his free hand, revealing a Pokeball. "Don't come any closer!" he warns, voice booming, Kneerat in his other hand, dangling helpless.

I screech to a halt ten feet away. The grinder is to my right, its deadly song humming away. If he puts Kneerat on the conveyor belt, there's a chance I could grab him and save him from a grisly fate. Or maybe I should focus on fighting Professor Willow. My mind races with decisions.

"The candy you gave us," I burst out, unable to keep silent. "Rattata candy, Pidgey candy, Eevee candy…it's all…made from…" Bile rises in my throat. I can't even say the words.

Professor Willow smiles his disarming smile, but it's become repulsive to me. "Don't you know, White?" he says in a nasty, mocking tone. "Pokemon get stronger when they defeat other Pokemon, don't they?"

My stomach heaves. I've been unknowingly turning my Pokemon into cannibals to make them stronger. Nami, Caesar, and so many others. So many trainers that don't know the truth. "How can you do this?" I ask hoarsely.

Looking at Professor Willow is nauseating, but I force myself to do it, channeling every ounce of accusation I bear into my eyes. His own eyes are like black holes. Sucking me in, thirsting for my destruction.

"I'm not the one doing it," the professor chuckles, stating what I already know. "It's you and every other idiot trainer who has been stuffing candy down their Pokemon's throats, trying to make them stronger. I only provide you with the means to do so."

"Don't act like it's our fault!" I shout, the intensity in my voice surprising even me. "You lied to us! You told us—"

"I told you to go out and catch lots of Pokemon, to become the strongest you can be!" he shoots back, his deep voice easily overpowering mine. "That's all! I let human nature take care of the rest." He grins and I don't know how I never saw his evil for myself. He hid it well.

"But…what is the point of it all…?" I falter, trying to keep the fear from slipping through the cracks. "Just to become stronger?"

Professor Willow straightens up, beaming at a point past my shoulder. He's looking into a bright future only he can see. "Trainers are _always_ striving for stronger Pokemon," he says. "So what do they do with second best? Send them to me. And so I've been amassing an army of their throw-aways. Soon, no one will be able to stop me _or_ Team Harmony!"

 _Team Harmony?_ The irony of the name makes me want to puke all over his hideous shoes. "I assume Team Harmony is all of the goons working in this lab," I spit venomously.

He just chuckles, unwilling to reveal that information. Then he sets Kneerat down on the still conveyor belt. The little rat's body stirs ever so slightly. His tail twitches once, almost imperceptible.

I clench my fists. Rage builds in my chest, fighting the fear. Pushing it aside and giving me strength. "It'll never work! You said it yourself. Team Valor, Mystic, and Instinct have the strongest Pokemon of all! You're only given second best." I fight a smirk. "With our combined power, we could beat you easily."

For a few seconds, he just stares at me and I think I have him. Then a grin splits his face and he dissolves into laughter. So much laughter that it shakes his shoulders and he fights for breath. When he can finally speak, he gasps, "But you _have_ no combined power! You're all divided. You could never hope to band together and defeat us!"

I want to believe that he's wrong. Call me a naïve Team Instinct member, but he's _got_ to be wrong.

Professor Willow composes himself. "Even if you did, by some miracle, come together to stop us, it still wouldn't matter. Our strength comes from sheer numbers. All of the Pokemon who have been thrown away and who are strong enough to fight have given us their loyalty. They will fight against their old masters who never cared for them, if asked to."

"No," I whisper, refusing to believe it.

"On top of that, I gave meaning to everyone's miserable lives. I gave them a cause to fight for. Those with half a brain will be eager to join me, to have the opportunity to become even _more_ powerful. And those that don't…will be crushed underfoot." He hits a hidden button and the conveyor belt roars to life.

 _We were the villains all along,_ my mind screams, as I dive to save Kneerat. _We were the villains and we never even knew it._ My fingers lock around his chest. Just as Professor Willow's hand closes around my wrist.

"If you think you're leaving this place alive," Professor Willow hisses into my ear, "you are sorely mistaken."

Next comes a roar that shakes the room. Caesar comes shooting towards the professor, horn pointed at his stomach. Nami leaps between us, fur bristling, and Professor Willow has to let go of my hand to defend himself. He releases one Pokemon, then another.

A flash of red and before me towers a Machamp and a Jolteon. The Jolteon goes straight for Nami, and despite all of my love for her, it's hardly a battle. She isn't strong enough to win. The Machamp takes on Caesar, beating him down with his fists. There's nothing I can do for them.

Vaguely, I'm aware of tears running down my face. Kneerat's body is twitching back to life in my hands. But all I can think is, _I should have been stronger. I should have been stronger._

"Secure the Vaporeon," Professor Willow orders the Machamp, standing safely out of reach in a corner. "I don't have many Eeveelutions in my collection, and this one has potential."

Machamp pushes my two Pokemon to the ground by their throats, using one set of muscular arms. Caesar struggles in his grip, while Nami is paralyzed and can't move.

"As for the Nidorino…" Professor Willow's gaze passes over him. "It's more trouble than it's worth. Kill it."

"No!" I scream, throwing myself at the Machamp. "LET THEM GO!"

A fist smashes into my temple and I'm sent reeling. My knees hit the ground and my Rattata tumbles from my arms.

Tears cloud my eyes. "Don't hurt him!" I beg, looking up at Professor Willow.

His face is apathetic. He steps forward, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me back up to my feet. His fingers dig into my skin, leaving a bruise. "You should worry about yourself," he warns in a dangerous voice.

I grit my teeth. I'm not going down without a fight. But before I can make a move, there's a blur of purple and a shrill screech. Kneerat goes flying through the air, straight for Professor Willow's throat. His teeth graze his throat. Droplets of blood scatter, flashing scarlet.

With an enraged cry, Professor Willow grabs Kneerat by his tail. The Rattata squirms in his grip, but can't get away. He steps towards the grinder.

"Don't you dare!" I snarl.

Professor Willow just smiles, holding Kneerat high above the whirling knives. Then he lets go.

I don't think. I just throw myself at him. The next thing I know, we're both wrestling by the terrible machine. Professor Willow is stronger than me, but I'm fueled by adrenaline. I won't let him hurt anymore Pokemon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kneerat scramble upright. _He's okay!_ I'd manage to push his body away from the grinder in time. And the other Rattata are waking up, clambering to climb out of their cage. The professor turns to reclaim them, but I grab him, locking my arms around his neck, and hold on. He grunts and claws at my hands, but I pull away, shouting, "Run Rattata, run!"

The Machamp makes a grab for Kneerat and misses. The Jolteon stumbles over his own feet, unsure of who to go for. The Rattata dodge around them, headed straight for a vent that will hopefully lead to freedom. Kneerat goes with them. I watch the Rattata go, holding back a smile.

 _At least I saved them._

Professor Willow utters an enraged scream. The palm of his hand meets my cheek. Sharp, stinging pain explodes through my skull. Somehow, the pain feels somewhat far away. It must be the adrenaline. I harness it and I dig my nails into the professor's face, screaming, aiming for his eyes. He grabs my shoulders and hurls me away.

Then I'm falling. The inside of the grinder rises up around me. The sound of whirling blades fills my world. Professor Willow's blood-drenched face is getting farther and farther away, his teeth bared in a twisted grin.

 _This isn't how it's supposed to happen._

I reach to grab something, but there's only the conveyor belt, carrying me down, down into the belly of the beast.

 _I'm the protagonist._

The faces of my friends flash through my mind. Will anyone care that I'm gone? Will they even notice? Tears blur my surroundings, fading them to gray.

 _It's not supposed to end like this._

My lips move to form last words.

 _It's not…supposed…to—_

 **VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

* * *

"Are you calling someone?"

Blue puts down his phone and looks up to see Celeste approaching him, a demure smile on her pretty features. The rest of their little team is having a blast with the lure they put up. All night, Pokemon have been flocking to their hangout spot. A few rare ones, but most of them will be traded in for candy. Just four more candies and he'll be able to evolve his Nidorina.

"Yeah," Blue says, his thumb hovering over the call button on his phone. "I was gonna ask my friend White if she'd like to join us. She's all about collecting them, you know? I think she'd have fun."

Celeste scoffs and shakes her head. "That girl from Team Instinct? Come on, Blue, couldn't you see it when you asked her earlier? She obviously doesn't want to hang out with us. You'll just annoy her."

Blue pauses. Slowly, he withdraws his finger from the call button. "You're right," he decides, turning the phone off and sliding it into his pocket. "She might be asleep, anyways."

"Whatever. Come on, you're going to miss all the good ones!" Grinning, Celeste takes his hand and drags him to the Pokestop, where they and their friends spend the rest of the night catching Pokemon.

Until there are no more left to catch.


End file.
